walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snowleo
You have been blocked for removing the funny, the pictures must be funny. I only made the captions more wiki-materialistic and edited the pages to look a bit better... .-. Snowleo 16:46, 31 July 2008 (UTC) And ONE YEAR?! O_o someone else just keeps vandaliazing the pictures after you change them anyway... .-. That doesn't seem quite fair, I was just trying to make this wiki look better...Snowleo 16:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Help how, by removing the funny, try and make this Wiki Better I still don't get that. Anyway, why block me for one year?! O_o Why not only, like, one day or something as a warning? I won't remove the funny captions again...Snowleo 02:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Sorry if I spelt it wrong but as you created the Made Up madness thing in Zoo Tycoon wiki, I will award you as an admin. Black rhino ranger 15:50, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Uh, thanks? :P Snowleo 21:47, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Funny removed I thought you said you won't remove the funny captions. Black rhino ranger 17:12, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry BRR. I forgot for a little.Snowleo 13:25, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, why do I seem to be the ONLY one that's JUST an admin?*trys to access userrights*Vampyrum Spectrum08 00:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Just an admin? What do you mean?Snowleo 00:44, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Nevermind. My minds a little off today. *shakes head*--Vampyrum Spectrum08 10:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Here is a new link JA HQ Don't reveal this to other users. Black rhino ranger 13:37, 23 September 2008 (UTC) BIG MISTAKE. This is a PUBLIC site, BRR. PUBLIC site.--Connor Temple STOP IT, YOU TROPICAL LEOPARD. Black rhino ranger 15:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Most uninsultive insult ever.Snowleo 19:58, 5 January 2009 (UTC) If you revert every single one of my edits, I call you a leopard fucker. Black rhino ranger 20:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I've heard it before. Still isn't very creative.Snowleo 23:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I thought you agreed not to remove the funny That was quite a while ago. You can now consider that agreement void.Snowleo 23:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Betraying Are you betrayimg me, If you are, I shall contact catherine to remove your adminship. Lol, I highly doubt Catherine would remove my adminship for "betraying" you, because Adminship on wikias isn't based on how the owner's personal feelings are, it's based on how the user of the adminship rights behave on the wikia. Also, can you show me examples of betrayal?Snowleo 21:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) You think my drawings stink. You keep calling me the name that's old school. Black rhino ranger 07:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Drawings, really, everyone except your parents and n00blets think they stink. KL name, nobody can put a ban on free speech.Snowleo 15:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hey guys, can't we all just get along?--Red Raptor 17:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Also, here's a note for you, KL. Calling someone "old-school" names OR saying their drawings stink are NOT grounds for betrayal accusations, and do not warrent a unadmining. I thought we were a ZT team. Black rhino ranger 07:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) All the same, I am not "betraying" you if I call you KL, or say your drawings stink.Snowleo 15:23, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :`< Please don't say my drawings stink, and stop calling me KL :`< :`< :`< Why should I? I have my free rights of speech! It's in the Constitution.~Snowleo (I'm using a different computer) If my drawings stink Then prove you can draw better than me by adding your own Fan art gallery. Black rhino ranger 12:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I will...just as soon as I can find my drawings folder...Snowleo 15:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) There! I'm done! What do you think of THOSE, huh, BRR? :P Snowleo 16:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Good but you need to work on there grasp. Black rhino ranger 17:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page talk Please read the main talk page. Black rhino ranger 17:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) What do you want me to read? You cannot demote me, only the Wikia Staff can, and they would be more likely to demote you.Snowleo 17:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I WAS THE FIRST TO BE HERE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, THE PICTURES MUST BE FUNNY AND I WANT IT UNENCYCLOPEDIA, I AM NOT JUST AN ADMIN, I AM THE REQUESTER AND THE MANAGER, EITHER KEEP IT OR PISS OFF, YOU WANKO. Black rhino ranger 17:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Wikia=Unencyclopedia? Does not compute. I'll stay and revert your funnies.Snowleo 17:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Please do not make it so darn boring. You are making it like an elephant's grave yard. Please stop removing the funny. I always wanted a funny wiki just like Transformers Wiki. Must have added the wiki in the wrong section. Black rhino ranger 18:06, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You should have gone to the Transformers wiki yourself if you wanted funnies. But it is too late, and now here we are, on a scientific wiki.Snowleo 18:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I was the one who requested this. Black rhino ranger 18:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) What's your point?Snowleo 18:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I am in charge, you are just messing it up, Funnies don't count as a mess up. I am incharge of expanding myself. The Wiki staff said so. Black rhino ranger 18:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) There is a limit, BRR. Oh, and look at your talk page...Snowleo 18:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yes, and you may be "in chanrge of expanding yourself", but wikia staff don't look kindly on porn, or insults.Snowleo 18:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, I take it all back. Please make me admin again, I will remove what ever funny I have added in, I'm sorry to call you a leopard ****, I'm sorry to insult you all and I'm sorry to say all the mean stuff I said to you. Use Black rhino ranger 19:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) While I like your apology (lol) I won't make you admin again right off the bat, because it would be pointless doing that directly after a demoting.Snowleo My Fan art was protected to prevent vandals from messing it, Make me admin or semi protected it. Black rhino ranger 21:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Semiprotected now.Snowleo 01:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) When I first got here I thought I could try not to make it not to much like wikipedia by using the names mentioned on TV, If you can, could you add in identified as (the name metioned on TV) in each animal article with that. Black rhino ranger 10:56, 8 January 2009 (UTC) "Ironing Boarding Shark"= no.Snowleo 01:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I ment, don't move them to common names, add the names in like this Appearances *Waling with Monsters (Identified as Primitive shark) *Sea Monsters (Identified as Ironing Boarding shark) Check the deletion category Check below to delete the ones that need to be deleted I'm not going to delete my own page...Snowleo 18:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) No I do not mean your own page. Try to remind yourself to delete any vandals or unused pages. In Spore.com Do not report my creations to the support again, They are all part of my Spore thing, DO NOT REPORT OR I'LL BLOCK YOU FROM COMMENTING ON MY WIKI, SO STOP IT. Black rhino ranger 13:43, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Stop making Sporn and deal. Coldleopard (planty98) is doing most of teh reports anyway. You can't exactly block me from this wiki, as you are a member, and I am an admin.Snowleo 20:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Oops, I ment spore account, Coldleopard got me suspended and he is going to pay for this. Black rhino ranger 07:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Umm How?Snowleo 20:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) IM NO IMPOSTER!! ITS THE VANDALIZER TRYING TO GET ME BANNED!!!! IM THE REAL BRR!!!!!! ive been hacked!!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!! DO SOMETHING, THE VANDALIZER WILL DESTROY THIS WIKI!!!!!! I know you're the vandalizer. There has been no sign of BRR's normal account, and this one, as well as the reaper of the rhino, accounts have been the only vandalizing ones. If you really are BRR, then err... But I don't think you're him. (Also, don't pin this on me. I just don't like pr0n)Snowleo 20:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the message, I might visit here once in a while. It is always nice to be welcomed by the admin (BTW, I've met Uberfuzzy before, and he has helped me out several times). I am an admin on several Wikia wikis including the "Primeval" wiki, which I would say is kind of related to this one. Would you like me to archive your talk page for you? Or are you just going to delete all of those nasty comments above? ZEM talk to me! 05:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, and thanks for the suggestion, but I would rather keep the comments for the lulz.Snowleo 10:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Please... Can you please delete my user page and user talk page per author request? I don't have time to edit here nor have I in the past so I don't want to keep a user page here. Thank you very much. ZEM talk to me! 16:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Done.Snowleo 19:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey I just popped in to look at the Walking with Wiki and I quite like it! Its Awesome! Good work! : ) I am a Bureaucrat on the Prehistoric Park Wikia. I just adopted it like a week ago and I am doing my best to clean and make it a successful wiki. Can you check it out and tell people from this wikia, who watches Prehistoric Park to help me out. You could also edit there! Here is URL if you want it [1] Are you a Bureaucrat here? Kabilan29 06:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm a Bureaucrat here, yes. We had a coup against Black rhino ranger, the former owner of this wikia, and me as well as a few other people are in charge now-although this wikia has been inactive for a while.Thanks for liking our wikia.Snowleo 01:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) loooool! Yh that user Black ranger really sounds like a funny guy! LOL! why does he say you betray him? What is there to betray on this Wikia? LOL! And it doesnt really matter if you copy from other sites! LOL! hehe : Kabilan29 10:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I know rite? That's why we had to do a coup- he was unfit to run the wikia.Snowleo 17:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hahahaha Kabilan29 09:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Wussap! Hey mate, its Kabilan29 agian. I see you are the only active admin here. How did you become an admin here and how could I help you so I could be a Bureaucrat here to! I am starting to edit here! Kabilan29 11:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, funny thing about that... I edited BRR's Made up Madness pager on the Zoo Tycoon Wikia, so as thanks he made me admin. I quickly couped against him and appealed to CatherineMunro after I got enough proof of power abuse and personal attacks, and she demoted BRR.Snowleo 13:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) loooool! Kabilan29 19:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Language Recently, somebody has been re-writing the Wikia articles in Spanish or similar language. While that's not necessarily a problem, this Wikia was probably designed as an English site, so can the new person leave at least a skeleton English version of the original article as well? It would be much appreciated, thanks. Bacner 18:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Bacner (July 27, 2:20 PM) I have locked some pages. I have locked the main page so only admins could edit. I have also locked one page from unregistered users because they are Vandalising the site. They are providing pages with false information. I might also lock some other pages so only admins and registered users could edit. What do you think? Kabilan29 13:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hm, sounds good to me.Snowleo 01:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey mate, I am working on the main page. I do not know what to add on the "Featured Media" section. Can I put one of your pictures for that section? You can choose which one to add. Kabilan29 09:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I think "Featured Media" means a screenshot of the show, but you can use one of my pictures if you like- I would prefer the Troodon picture to be used. 00:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks! I might look for a screenshot of the show. If I cant find a sensible one than I might just get the Troodon picture of yours and add it on the main page! Thanks anyway! Kabilan29 14:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I have also made ZEM an admin on this Wikia because I seemed to be the only admin active and I needed help developing this wikia! And he is a trustfull person and I think he will be the man to help this wikia come to its high standad. He is also an admin on other wikia's which I admin! Is this Ok with you? Kabilan29 14:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sounds alright. Snowleo 00:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi guys! Yes, I am going to try and help improve this wiki. I have lots of Wiki experience and I currently have 18,148 Wikia edits total. :) ZEM talk to me! 17:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) BRRSpore Hey mate, does BRRSpore have another account called Black Rhino Ranger? Is he the same person who used to vandalise this wiki and your page? If he is than I will block him. Thank You! Kabilan29 14:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he is. it's typically easy to spot alternate accounts of this guy. I can't block because of Family Safety (Will try to fix that), so you'll have to.Snowleo 23:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC)